Venting
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: I vent by describing various scenarios with warrior cats. Contains some OCs.
1. Kinkkit

"Wa!" Kinkkit was racing about in ShadowClan territory. "Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a!" A dark shape erupted from a bush. Sniveling, 7 moon Kinkkit continued to whine.  
"Go away!" He bossed. "Or I'll tell your Clanmates you eat Catnip!"  
"What?" Dustfall, a dusky brown tom, gasped. "I don't do that!"  
"But your clanmates don't know!" Kinkkit threatened. The white kit was terribly ugly with his untidy, oily fur. His mew was enough to make WindClan drown themselves.  
"Oh, go off to Brindlescar!" Embarrassed and flustered, Dustfall tore back through the bracken away from the bright-colored baby.  
"Ha!" Kinkkit continued to race away from ShadowClan and his mother.


	2. Fuzzyhead

Fuzzyhead stomped off from Leafstripe. The she-cat had caught a salmon, larger than his stupid trout. Why had Hawkflight praised that hideous tabby? He, Fuzzyhead was so much better! More agile…smarter, too! Grassstar should elect him leader he was so intelligent! Idiots! Idiots surrounded Fuzzyhead. No one appreciated his genius except for a few—Tigerflower, Swiftstorm, and Sneezepaw. Those RiverClan cats were decent, at least. It was so unfair! Fuzzyhead sniffed. When he was Fuzzystar, they'd be sorry! Fuzzyhead began to clean himself.


	3. Loudstorm

Loudstorm showed off his rabbit.  
"Isn't it the biggest thing you've ever seen?" He bragged. His white-and-tortoiseshell pelt was puffed out with pride.  
"Not bigger than your fat head!" Dawnpaw muttered. The gray she-cat disliked Loudstorm almost as much as he liked himself. Furious, he began to spin lies in his mind.  
"Well," The warrior began, aware of Scarstar's gaze on him. WindClan's leader! "…At least I don't feed myself before the elders!"  
Audible gasps were heard.  
"Dawnpaw!" Her mentor, Sorrelwing, was marching towards her. "You will be searching the elders for ticks for two moons!"  
"But I didn't do it!" Dawnpaw pleaded. "Please, Sorrelwing! Loudstorm's lying!"  
"Loudstorm? Not the deputy! Now, go get started on Mouseleap's ticks!" Dawnpaw cast a furious glare at Loudstorm, who was busy talking to Scarstar.


	4. Furzeface

Furzeface spotted Icecloud emerging from the gorse tunnel. The white she-cat was the best hunter in ThunderClan. This morning she carried a huge starling.  
"Why don't I get that for you?" Furzeface purred. Without waiting for an answer, he snatched the bird and headed in the nursery.  
"Hey, Ivyclaw! Cinderheart! Look what I caught!" The mottled tabby shoved through the bramble tendrils, hoping his fat figure would fit.  
"Wow!" Ferncloud exclaimed when she saw the starling. "You caught that?"  
"I know, gigantic!" He boasted, strutting through the crowded den.  
"Great, you can go now." Daisy informed him, giving the still-warm body to the nursing Cinderheart. Wildkit and Rainkit eagerly licked their lips.  
"I know." Finished with gracing them with his presence, Furzeface shoved once more through the nursery.  
"I just finished repairing that!" Brackenfur's distressed mew sounded from the warriors' den.  
"Whatever!" Furzeface snorted. "If you had my skill you'd be on it and finished way before sunhigh!" The golden tabby tom gave him a dark look before rounding up a patrol.  
_Jealous! Jealous! Always, jealous, Brackenfur! _Thought the conceited tom.  
"Attack, ShadowClan!" Blackstar's yowl sounded the camp as enemy cats tore through the ravine.  
"No! An ambush!" Brambleclaw, the deputy, gasped. He attempted a warning yowl before Rowanclaw bowled him over.  
Furzeface began to sneak away clumsily. But Tigerheart, the dark ShadowClan tabby and Rowanclaw's son, spotted him and leaped. He timed the jump perfectly, hitting the tom's shoulders squarely.  
With the breath knocked out of him, Furzeface didn't even make an attempt to defend himself and his life was over in a heartbeat, gutted like a fish.


	5. Tanglefur

Tanglefur cursed as the sparrow flew away.  
"Bad luck!" Egg called. The cream-colored rogue swished his tail as he held two starlings. Jealous, Tanglefur turned on his talented Clanmate.  
"I'm starving! Give me a starling!"  
"What?" Egg exclaimed, recoiling. "We're supposed to feed the queens first!"  
"Give me one or…" Tanglefur's mind raced as he thought of lies he could tell SkyClan about the newest member. "Or, I'll tell all of SkyClan that…"  
"What, can't think of anymore lies?" Egg taunted.  
"Or, I'll tell them you hurt me for a starling so you could eat first, before you fed the queens!"  
"Who's going to believe that?" Egg hissed. Tanglefur smirked.  
"Sharpclaw." Egg spat in disgust.  
"Fine." Tossing Tanglefur one of the birds, he ran to the Clan. Tanglefur cackled to himself, digging into the starling.


End file.
